Athletic field markings, generally (although not necessarily exclusively) provided in the form of lines, are made on substantially grass-covered fields so that one or more particular sports may be played thereon. As is known, the athletic field markings usually are made by applying a marking agent (e.g., paint) to the grass. The marking agent should be applied when the grass is generally at a height of approximately two inches or less. If the grass is longer than two inches, the marking agent is unable to penetrate closer to the roots of the grass, with the result that grass with the marking agent thereon is cut off relatively quickly. In these circumstances, re-application of the marking agent is required sooner, rather than later. Because applying athletic field markings tends to be a somewhat time-consuming task, it can be relatively costly.
Accordingly, the field typically is cut (and the grass cuttings are removed) shortly before the athletic field markings are applied. In the prior art, of necessity, this process is done with at least two different units, namely:                (a) one or more lawn mowers for cutting the grass and removing the cuttings; and        (b) a device for applying the athletic field markings to the grass, after the grass has been cut and the cuttings have been removed.        
As a result, in the prior art, the relevant parts of the field are generally traveled over twice, i.e., once to cut the grass, and a second time to apply the markings.